


What Is Left Of Me

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Community: comment_fic, Dom Jared Padalecki, M/M, Master/Slave, Murder, Past Sexual Abuse, Rescue, Secret Relationship, Song Lyrics, Sub Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6702289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Author’s choice, author’s choice, they shared a crimson smile and just walked away/left the secret at the grave</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Is Left Of Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).



Jensen wished to flee this life. To slip away, far, far away from the beatings. The starvation. The brutal rape. From all the horror inflicted on him by a Master who delights in breaking his body, who smiles at his suffering. 

The summer days are long, the nights even longer. In the bed of a man he doesn’t love, he is viciously assaulted. The Master rams into his tight heat mercilessly as Jensen pleads for salvation. The man holds in in a death grip, stronger then him, crushes Jensen to his chest as his release rips through him, coming deep inside Jensen with a grunt like a pig. Jensen whimpers, crying into the soiled sheets. The black leather collar around his pale neck is constricting, suffocating. His cries are broken whimpers. Afterwards he is tossed into a cage, completely naked, his ass gaping and dripping cum. 

The pills in his palm offer bliss, comfort and harmony—a goodbye from this dark world. It is a sin to take his life, the Bible has said so, yet he cannot endure the suffering any longer. He would take the pills, swallow them down eagerly. Would do it with a big smile on his face. 

Yet not a moment too soon a glimmer of hope comes to save him. The man with the hazel eyes is a visitor to the house. Goodness and kindness beat within the man’s heart, not the strike of his backhand or the crack of the whip. 

Jensen had seen this gentleman before, Jared was a business partner of his Master, and had visited often. Jared always had a spark of heat in his gaze, Jensen knew he lusted after him, had desired him for months. No doubt Jared wished to have him in his house, his bed. Wished to own Jensen with love and kisses and pure passion. 

Jared whispers a plan to him, promises salvation in-between the pleasure of kind kisses. It is risky for them to be together in this hidden affair; they could be put to death—Jensen for accepting pleasure from another man who did not own him and Jared for bestowing pleasure to a slave who was not his property. 

The plan is risky, it will take the perfect moment to execute, but Jensen promises to do whatever it takes to leave this dark house. 

After weeks of secretly meeting with Jared, their nights overwhelmed with pleasure as they make love in the shadows of the barn, the time has come. Jensen smothers his owner with a pillow over his face as Jared drives a knife into his heart. Blood swarms the white sheets, dampens the cloth sticky and crimson, the dying man gasps and gags, choking on the air slipping from his lungs. 

The funeral is short. Not many people come to grieve over the heartless man. He had no friends, only a slave he enjoyed abusing. Yet never again will he harm another soul. The people who did come to pay their last respects, people passing by who were kind enough to say a prayer for the man, know nothing about the deed that ended his life. They are blind and deaf to the actions of the gentleman and slave who stand hand in hand at the grave.

With the dirt spread over the casket and the headstone placed, Jared and Jensen share a crimson smile and just walk away, they left the secret at the grave. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/709801.html?thread=93864617#/t93864617)


End file.
